


Pudding-cup couple

by wisteria_hime



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Cute, Dorks in Love, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteria_hime/pseuds/wisteria_hime
Summary: Silver eyes blew wide, and his hand paused on his head. There, among his snowy white locks, was a small cluster of black strands. Kaneki had no words. He could only stare, the black hair he had grown up with and missed for so long, slowly regrowing.- In which Kaneki's hair is regrowing and Hide is ecstatic.





	Pudding-cup couple

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's my first work posted in the TG fandom! *nervous wave* I hope you all enjoy this little drabble, I know I had fun writing it! ^^

“Hey, isn’t that your hair?” asked Hide, peering at the top of his head curiously.

Kaneki laughed, “Of course, Hide. What else would it be?”

“Huh? No, no, I mean – it’s your hair! Your _real_ hair!” Unable to contain himself, Hide took the sides of Kaneki’s head in his hands to get a closer look.

“Hide! Stop! You’re going to make me late!” Kaneki attempted to push the other off, but Hide held firm. 

“Kaneki, haven’t you looked in the mirror yet?” He asked, catching Kaneki's eye and blinking curiously. 

“No?” Kaneki replied, still confused. 

“What are you waiting for then!? Let’s go! C’mon!” Without further ado, Hide grabbed Kaneki's wrist and pulled him down the hallway to the bathroom mirror. 

“Slow down, you’ll make us trip,” Kaneki scolded, though he was sure it fell on deaf ears.

"Ta-da!" Hide exclaimed, and Kaneki looked up into the mirror. 

Kaneki stared back at himself, Hide’s bright face over his shoulder. Unsure what the big fuss was about, Kaneki ran his fingers through his hair and turned his head this way, and that, trying to–

Silver eyes blew wide, and his hand paused on his head. There, among his snowy white locks, was a small cluster of black strands. Kaneki had no words. He could only stare, the black hair he had grown up with and missed for so long, slowly regrowing. The doctor had neither confirmed or denied the possibility of original hair regrowth, but the proof was right in front of him. Hide had caught onto what he was seeing, and grinned even wider. His hands landed on Kaneki’s shoulders, squeezing gently. 

“See what I mean? It’s your hair, Kaneki.” Hide's voice was as warm as spring sun on a cool day, and Kaneki felt the pleasant warmth seeping into his bones. 

“M-My hair. Why?” Kaneki stuttered, unable to comprehend why this was happening.

“It’s growing back really well! Soon, you and me will be twins!” said Hide, excitedly leaning his face closer to Kaneki’s.

Widening his eyes, Kaneki realised his regrowth would clash horribly with his stark white hair, “Oh, you’re right.”

“It’ll be cute. You’ll look like a pudding cup!” Hide declared, hugging Kaneki from behin and swaying him side to side, much to Kaneki's exasperation. 

Kaneki really had no choice. If he wanted his black hair to grow back properly, he had to simply wait until all of his white hair grew out. And Kaneki did. His black hair, just like his mother’s. As well as that, he had first met Hide with his black hair. It was a stupid thing to think about, but Kaneki was somehow very much looking forward to.

“Looks like I won’t be able to leave the house for anything except class,” Kaneki sighed forlornly, even as the very thought of more black hair growing excited him immensely.

“Nope, not gonna happen. Sorry, but I’m not gonna let you pretend our twin phase isn’t gonna happen. It’s happening, so get ready Kaneki.”

“But, Hide! At least let me wear a hat sometimes, it’s embarrassing!” Kaneki flustered, his hands fluttering about his body anxiously, a pout threatening to take over his lips.

“Then we can be embarrassing together!” Pressing their cheeks together, Hide smiled at Kaneki in the mirror.

Kaneki rolled his eyes, but smiled back. _At least we will be a matching couple ~~~~,_ he thought fondly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment or question, I am happy to talk! Thanks for taking time to read my story :)


End file.
